Friends Kiss
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kyouya always has to keep up with his energetic buddy, Tamaki. It was like keeping up with a very unpredictable cyclone! So then why should he be surprised when events turn and he found himself being kissed by his friend? Isn't that just normal? /BL/TamakixKyouya


**Friends Kiss**

_by: WhiteGloves_

***I just think its sweet for them to do _it_***

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

His world was shaking. Someone was making a racket on his surroundings.

_Curse them all_, Kyouya thought for he was still fast asleep.

The racket of noise continued. Kyouya wanted nothing but to shut the world down and let him be at peace… but it appears that no one was listening so he opened his eyes and found Tamaki Suoh's idiotic face in front of his own. That was enough for the world to suffer.

"Cut the crap and get out of my room," he hissed darkly as Tamaki climbed up his bed, all the while shoving a list of magazines on his bed, "Can't you live your life somewhere else?"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki looked undeterred as he pouted at his _best friend, _"You promised we'd go to Hokkaido today!"

"I don't care…" the demon lord hissed in rage with eyes red, "I've slept at 4 am doing my project and haven't finished it so I've no time for such a trip. If you really want to take it so badly then move your ass to the train station and beat it already, you good for nothing!"

"C-CRUEL!" was the blonde boy's cry.

Half an hour later, Kyouya was on his feet and has just come out of the bathroom. Tamaki was fussing around the sofa, waiting for him, and not to mention sulking because of the fact that they missed the scheduled trip for Hokkaido. Kyouya didn't find it surprising to see Tamaki Suoh inside his room at an early Sunday morning. It had been like that for two months since they've known each other.

No, he had grown accustom to his new friend's habit of barging in into other people's household whenever he likes to. Still, it did not stop him from being all stingy.

"Stop making a big deal about it," he said impassively to the blonde boy as he sat beside him and dry his hair with his towel, "If you really want to continue then we can still catch the last trip."

"But there won't be enough time to enjoy it," Tamaki muttered looking sullen as he curled on the sofa with arms around his knees, "If I've known you won't cooperate, I would have gone alone."

"Right, and the next thing I know, you'd be in the Southern part of Japan," Kyouya said knowingly.

Tamaki glared at his friend and then continued sulking.

Kyouya looked at him and quietly tried to decide what to do. The idiot was using that pathetic strategy again... why has that moron got so much power in him anyway?

Kyouya sighed.

There was no point letting Tamaki sulk over their unfulfilled trip after all. And besides, Tamaki will be a great eyesore.

"Quit mumbling to yourself," he managed after a few moments that made the blonde boy look up, "why don't we just arrange for a close trip around the area? I'm sure you'll enjoy the hot springs around here,"

"Hot Springs!" Tamaki piqued up, and then jumping at Kyouya's shoulder, he shook the glasses boy. "You'll really do it!? Oh—Kyouya! You're really the best best friend I can ever have!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyouya muttered, rolling his eyes, "get off me, you idiot."

Tamaki brightly looked at Kyouya who couldn't help glaring at him since he was still too close.

"Get off already" he repeated,

"But I wanted to give you my deepest gratitude! You've always been there with me all along—aha! Kyouya, would there be anything you wish for? I'll give it to you!"

"Just get off me and I'll be fine," Kyouya muttered, "And I don't plan on wishing anything from you, unless you want to show me a _French Kiss_ then beat it."

He actually meant it as a joke. He REALLY didn't mean anything by that. But simple and obedient Tamaki blinked at him, and then to Kyouya's astonishment, grinned widely and then cupped his face on his long hands.

"So you were curious about the French Kiss?" Tamaki said with Kyouya's face on his hand, "why didn't you say so?"

"Hey," Kyouya said with a frown on his face as he realized what was going on. "Tama—"

Tamaki lowered his lips and caught that of Kyouya.

"Mmm!" was Kyouya's instant reaction.

It was a brush on the lips first and Kyouya felt the soft lips of Tamaki. Then from gentle, it started to get rough and possessive. Indeed, Kyouya could barely take a breath at how forceful and Tamaki's mouth was. His lips were continuously being sucked down by Tamaki's own, making it even hard for him to push him away. And then Tamaki bit his lower lip, and then the upper. Then he felt Tamaki's tongue slipping in and out of his own lips, catching and playing with his tongue like they were playing hide and seek. Kyouya felt his body tensing at how Tamaki was kissing him and didn't know what to do anymore.

And then finally, Tamaki released him. Kyouya gasped and held his neck like he was about to faint.

"You're a good kisser," Tamaki said after a moment when he was able to get hold of his breath, "It's not like I know—but I enjoyed it. That's what we'll call Ootori and Suoh French Kiss! Ah! No wait- Friends Kiss sounds nice too!"

Kyouya was all flustered at being kissed that he wiped his mouth at the back of his hand.

"What do you think you... YOU IDIOT!" he hit Tamaki's head with his bare hand that nearly cracked the blond's head.

"Yow!" Tamaki cried in pain as his hands automatically flew to protect his head from its assaulter, "Kyouya, why'd you do that-?!"

"You're asking!? YOU KISSED ME!"

"Eh? Is that bad?"

"Moron! Here take this!"

"Ow-ow it hurtss! Wahhh!"

"You idiot among idiots!"

"B-but don't you like being kiss-?"

"SHUT UP! I don't like being kissed by you, you moron! And where the hell did you get the idea I wanted your kiss! GO DIE YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!"

"Ow-oww! But you said—?!"

"I know what I said! Can't you distinguish a joke from a real one! And damn—you even used your tongue! IDIOT! Just because you've kissed so many girls before doesn't mean you can kiss a guy—!"

"I haven't," Tamaki said as he tried to stop Kyouya from attacking him, "This is actually my first time!"

Kyouya stopped dead in his offense. Tamaki took the opportunity and threw him on the couch. To avoid anymore sudden violent attack, Tamaki jump over Kyouya and pushed the dark haired boy's shoulders back down while trapping him underneath with his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyouya's murderous intent could be barely concealed, "get off!"

"I don't wanna! You'll attack me again!"

"You bet I will-I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry alright! I thought you really wanted to try it too!"

"Like HELL!"

"Kyouyaaaaaa~! GOMMEN!" Tamaki apologized again and again, his head going up and down, it almost threatened to bump with Kyouya's face. "Please forgive me! I don't wanna die too young!"

Kyouya gritted his teeth. Clearly another overreaction... but is he overreacting too? Was the kiss that bad?

Kyouya's eyes glinted.

"Fine... I'll forgive you so just get the damn off me! If somebody sees us, you bakero!"

He threw Tamaki down who hit the floor with his face.

"What if they do see us?" Tamaki said as he got up the floor and gave Kyouya an innocent look while massaging his face. That made the Ootori boy blink back in disbelief.

Is this really a sign of innocence? Or is this simply ignorance of a moron?

"You really..." he muttered as he sat up slowly from the couch. Tamaki looked brightly at him and then leaned closer to the boy once more. Kyouya learned to keep his distance.

"Anyway— just don't hit me again. I was just happy you're being nice to me, Kyouya…"

"Whatever."

"But I don't think there's anything wrong with what I did, you know? In France this happens often."

Kyouya glared at Tamaki feeling suddenly betrayed.

"I thought it was your first time?"

"Ah— it is! I don't just kiss people I don't know, Kyouya! What do you think of me!?"

"Then why did you suddenly—!?"

"Because you said so— and besides you're my best friend! So we'll call it Friends Kiss! Only for the two of us!"

Kyouya blushed this time.

"What're you implying? Like hell that'll happen again!"

"Huh? But I want it to happen again."

Tamaki blinked at Kyouya as if saddened by the idea. Kyouya's jaw dropped.

"Oi..." he muttered, "what do you think we two are...?"

Tamaki grinned.

"We're friends! Thus we have this special bond! And besides—I really think you're a good kisser."

Kyouya could barely believe what he was hearing. O fools of all fools. And here he was seemingly being swayed from his belief and conviction... because Tamaki Suoh seemed not to care whatsoever.

"Saying that straight to my face… this fool…" Kyouya mumbled incomprehensibly.

Just then, Tamaki suddenly leaned closer to his face with that usual energetic face of his. Kyouya noticed Tamaki's red lips and asked himself if it was justifiable for a man to have such? And was he really kissed by those perfect pair?

"Nah, Kyouya! Do you really hate being kissed that much?"

"Why are you ask-?"

"Neh— Let me kiss you again!"

Kyouya's eyes widened. And here it was again— another opportunity to have one... and why does he feel excited all of a sudden?

"W-what?"

Tamaki grinned down at him and started leaning closer. Kyouya watched him get near. He couldn't struggle because he was trapped down. What the heck was with that situation?

"Fine already, sheesh… I guess _friends do kiss_ for you, airhead." he muttered in resignation and answered the blond boy's kiss.

* * *

***THE END***

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
